Substrate processing apparatuses process substrates according to processing procedures specified in process recipes. Process conditions such as a pressure in processing a substrate, a sequence of the process and a timing of the process are set in the processing procedure specified in the process recipe (for example, see Patent Document 1). As to a variety of substrate processes implemented by the substrate processing apparatus, one process recipe is created for one process.